Lights, Camera, Pants! The Deluxe Anime Addition
by musicaltigresa
Summary: Hey guys! The inspiration of this story is from the video game. Just like the game, the contestants will fight for the roles in the show. But there will be more contestants than the game. The bloopers at the end might make the rating go up. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!


Chapter 1: Introduction; Meet the Contestants and Director!

**A/N: musicaltigresa: Hey guys! I`m not dead!**

**Katrina: Where the hell have you been?!**

**m.t.: (sweat drop) Hehe….. Well, my computer got a virus, I had to go Christmas shopping, last minute shopping I might add, actual Christmas day, and a Christmas party at my aunt`s on Christmas day.**

**Katrina: Holy s #$! No wonder you haven`t been updating!**

**m.t.: Uh-huh. Now onto the subject of this story, this will probably be one of my longest stories because of all the audition parts. Also, this story is based off of the video game, but instead of there being four contestants, there will be **_**nine**_** of them. You`ll see who soon, so on with the story!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime characters in this story, I only own my OCs!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**/Mermalare(?) Set/ Normal P.O.V**

In the town of Bikini Bottom, in a studio building that, on the inside, looks like a cave, sat the director of, _The New Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy,_ Gill Hammerstein. He was sitting in his director`s chair with his hands behind his head and his feet crossed over on top of the table. The hammer head shark was just sitting in the chair until the ringing of the phone startled him. He fell out of his chair, but quickly got back on his feet and answered the phone. " Gill Hammerstein speaking…. Oh hello sir I-uh…. Yes I`m right now on the Mermalare set and…. Yes, I`ve chosen nine contestants who will compete for roles in the show, and the one with the most points in the end will get the SUPER VILLIAN role….. Heh, good one pal….. I-I am so sorry sir, got too caught up in the moment. It won`t happen again…. Yes sir, I`ll get right on it! Bye.", Gill said as he quickly hung up. He took a huge sigh and said to himself," Time to get to work."

**/Outside the Studio/ Normal P.O.V.**

Meanwhile, Katrina the Cat was both walking and running to the studio to audition for the show. When she got there though, she was very surprised to see eight people there, but counting her was nine. (A/N: Just so you guys know, no one knows each other. Katrina doesn`t even know them here.) As she looked among them, she saw one boy around her age with blonde hair with green bangs. His eyes were the same shade of blue as her own, very light blue. (A/N: I`m not describing their clothing, you all should probably know if you watch the show.) The boy had a very serious look on his face that said `Mess with me and you`ll regret it`. Katrina looked away from the blonde with green bangs and saw another blonde by the doors. His hair was spiked at different places and his eyes were a light lilac color. He wasn`t really interested in anything, so Katrina looked at the others. She spotted a man with black and somewhat spiked hair. His eyes were brown and he had a small scar on the left side of his face. He had a calm look on his face, but you could tell he was impatient. Then she noticed two other people there as well. One was a little yellow sponge, and the other one was a purple and black demonic looking person. The sponge was easily recognized as a male with light blue eyes but not as light as Katrina`s. The demon one was easily recognized as a female with her right eye orange and her left eye green. Her wings were purple with black rims at the top. Her hair was silver on the right side and purple on the left side. She also had a small, but noticeable red eye on her forehead. While the sponge was talking to her, she smiled fondly while listening. Katrina then started looking around more and saw the last three people. One was another man that was older than her that had black spikey hair with black eyes. Another one was another boy about her age with green hair that spiked up in three spots at the top. This boy also had light green eyes to match his hair. The last boy was probably younger than even the yellow sponge. This boy had black hair that probably ended in the middle of his back and his eyes were almost completely grey, but Katrina could tell they were very dark blue. The three of them were smiling as they talked to each other. Katrina was just about to join them when the doors to the studio flew open. Everyone jumped at how loud of a bang they made when they opened. Standing in the doorway was Gill Hammerstein with a clipboard in his right hand. He was in the stance that happened when you kick down a door and at first had a very stressed expression before he saw everyone. When he saw everyone he got a very big smile on his face instantly. "Hello everyone, I`m sorry if I startled any of you. Before I explain everything, lets make sure everyone`s here.", Gill said as he held up his clipboard for him to see. "Now, when I call your name, say `here` nice and loud. Um…. Okay Katrina the Cat." "Here!", Katrina said. Everyone looked at her. (A/N: I will describe Katrina since she`s an OC.) Katrina`s fur was orange and her tail had a small amount of white fur on the tip. She also had small orange angel wings from behind her back. Her muzzle was white with a small black nose and her eyes were very light blue. Her orange hair on her head was slightly curly and she wore a purple headband that slightly covers her ears. Her attire consisted of a sleeveless purple shirt with a big light pink bow in the middle. She wore long hot pink gloves with magenta trimming where her hands go in and the gloves have no fingertips. On her left wrist she wore a red belt bracelet and where the belt goes through was gold. Her ears were orange on the outside and cream color on the inside. She also wore a purple skirt with light purple trimming at the bottom and a red belt with a silver ring in the middle. She also wore long purple sweat pants with light purple and white on the side and yellow pockets that are mostly hidden by her skirt. Finally her shoes were mostly purple with white at the bottom and a white stripe going from the top of the shoes to the bottom over the toe. "Alright, next. Mokuba Kaiba." "Here!", the boy with long black hair, Mokuba, said. Katrina looked at him. `_So his name is Mokuba, huh.`_, Katrina thought to herself. " Okay, next. Yubel." "Here.", the demon, Yubel, said. `_So her name is Yubel. That`s a weird but pretty name.`, _Katrina thought to herself. " Okay, next. Officer Trudge." "Here.", the man with the scar said. `_Wait, is he some sort of cop?',_ Katrina thought to herself. " Okay, next. Kite Tenjo." "Here.", the boy with blonde and green bangs said, unenthusiastically. `_Pffffffft~. Wow, that`s a manly name. Also what a downer.', _Katrina thought to herself. " Okay, next. Chris." " Here.", the lilac - eyed boy said. `_Hmmm…. Not a bad name. Better than Kite`s name.`, _Katrina thought to herself. " Okay, next. Cilan." " Here.", the boy with green eyes said. `_So, his name`s Cilan huh? I`m guessing they`re Japanese because of their names.`, _Katrina thought to herself. "Okay, next. Goku." "Here!", the man with black spikey hair and eyes cheerfully said._ `He`s obviously excited to be here.', _Katrina thought while sweat dropping anime style. " Okay, last but not least. Spongebob Squarepants." "Here!", the little yellow sponge said happily. _`Hehe, he`s happier than Paige was when we started Junior High.`, _Katrina thought to herself and couldn`t help but mentally add, `_LOL.`_ Gill looked pleased that everyone was present and accounted for. He thought to himself, `_Time to start the auditions!`_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: musicaltigresa: I`ll stop there.**

**Katrina: Awwww! We were just about to start auditioning! X(**

**m.t.: Sorry, but this chapter is over 1,000 words as we speak!**

**Kite T.: Just end the motherf #$ing chapter already, god #$it! :(**

**Chris: Jeez, calm down already! The next chapter is titled:**

**The Start of the Auditions; Location and Role #1: Krusty Krab and Waiter** **Pt.1 of 3!**

**Mokuba, Cilan, Goku, and Spongebob: Don`t `ya dare miss it!**

**m.t. and Katrina: Please review! See `ya next time!**

**m.t.: Oh, and before I forget. If you see this,(?), that means that I`m not sure if I spelled it right. If it`s wrong, kindly say it is, but please don`t flame me about it! See `ya next chapter! Also, I didn`t know what Gill`s boss was saying in the game, so during those conversations it`ll be Gill talking like above. Sorry if that confused anyone!**


End file.
